


jockstrap

by gashinas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashinas/pseuds/gashinas
Summary: jaehyun gets into the university's soccer team and in johnny's pants





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i really have nothing to say for myself.
> 
> will do my best to upload the second part in a couple of days.
> 
> enjoy! uwu

Tryouts are positively exhausting.

 

Johnny’s least favorite part of being captain of the university’s soccer team is having to deal with applications and with the bureaucracy of everything. His absolute favorite part are the actual tryouts, the drills, the matches, making new friends. Johnny loves being captain. It’s his second and last year of being in charge of his team and he’s sure this will be the thing he misses the most once he graduates.

 

But as much as he loves the captaincy, it doesn’t come without its cons. Tryouts, for example, are the most stressful time of the year for Johnny and the rest of the team’s senior players. They have to think about replacements for the players who graduated, as well as have enough people on standby just in case someone decides to drop last minute. Johnny’s decided they also need, at least, four backups this year to avoid any mishaps.

 

At least he isn’t alone in this. Yuta and Kun have been a big help, even going out of their way to make it back to campus a week before the semester started just to help Johnny. Ten, Johnny’s best friend who’s not in the soccer team, also has been making sure he doesn’t completely lose it, by confiscating Johnny’s phone from time to time so he stops texting his other teammates to make sure they got all the equipment checked and rechecked.

 

“It’s just soccer balls, Johnny,” Ten says, pocketing Johnny’s phone, while they walk back from the grocery store.

 

“It’s not just soccer balls. We can’t afford things going wrong on the first day of tryouts. What if the nets have holes in them?” Johnny protests, the thought having just occurred to him and prompting a sudden wave of anxiety to wash over him. He needs to get his phone back from Ten so he can call Yuta.

 

“Aren’t they supposed to have holes in them?” Ten makes a face like Johnny’s gone insane, and maybe he has. He doesn’t even remember when it was the last time he slept and didn’t dream about soccer.

 

“Yes, but like, _bigger_ holes,” Johnny argues and Ten rolls his eyes, heaving a sigh. Johnny almost feels sorry for his friend, because he knows it’s not easy to deal with him when he’s like this, but it _is_ the night before tryouts and Ten should be used to it by now.

 

Once they get to their shared dorm room, Ten flops down on his bed with a bag of tortillas and some dipping sauce. Johnny sits down next to him, putting on his best puppy face, but already expecting Ten will not fall for it.

 

“No, you can’t have your phone back,” Ten deadpans. Well, it didn’t hurt to try, Johnny thinks as he reaches for a tortilla and tries not to think about net holes for the rest of the night.

  


//

 

First day of tryouts goes by smoothly. Johnny gets to know all the applicants first, then sends them on drills across the field so he, Yuta and Kun, can observe and evaluate each one. Most of them are first years, but there’s one boy, who’s caught Johnny’s eye, not only because he’s done well in all of the drills, but also because he’s incredibly attractive.

 

His name’s Jaehyun and he’s a transfer student. Johnny’s intrigued by Jaehyun to say the least. He looks like he came out of a Disney movie, with his light brown hair falling over his eyes charmingly and his captivating eyes, and full lips. Not to mention these dimples that make an appearance whenever he smiles.

 

A real life prince charming if there ever was one.

 

From a distance, Johnny watches as Jaehyun takes his turn dribbling through the cones, marveling at his technique, the way he controls the ball perfectly alternating between the inside and outside of his feet at rapid-fire speed. Looking down at his notepad, Johnny scribbles down the words _agile_ and _controlled,_ under Jaehyun’s name. When he looks up, Jaehyun’s standing to the side, next to Yuta - who’s the one who’s actually in charge of evaluating Jaehyun in that particular drill -, hands on hips, staring at Johnny with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

Surprised, Johnny takes a few seconds to recover, and in his haste to turn around and go back to what he was supposed to be doing, drops his pen on the ground. Now he needs to bend forward to get his pen. He wonders if Jaehyun’s watching. Wonders if Jaehyun will check out his ass when he does so. It would be a waste if he didn’t, Johnny thinks. He is wearing his best pair of shorts, after all. The ones Ten always teases him about, because they are a little bit snuggier around his thighs.

 

Johnny gets ready to bend down and reach for the pen, even taking a few steps to the side to give Jaehyun a better view of his ass and thighs, when a voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

 

“Here, cap, you dropped your pen,” Jungwoo, one of the backup goalkeepers who’s been helping them with tryouts, hands Johnny his pen.

 

Johnny smiles and thanks Jungwoo sheepishly as he swallows down his disappointment. Jungwoo runs to the other side of the field where Jaehyun is and Johnny doesn’t dare to look in that direction, lest he has another embarrassing idea like the one he just had. He should be focusing on the tryouts and not ogling an applicant, and certainly not trying to seduce him him.

 

Shaking away any remaining thoughts of Jaehyun from his mind (or, at least, trying to), Johnny begins to round up the group he’s in charge of so they can begin the shooting drills.

 

//

 

The second day of tryouts sees a much more excited Johnny than the previous one. It’s now that he’ll really get to see what the newbies can really do in the field. He, Yuta and Kun, organized everyone in teams of four so it’s easier for them to asses the positions each player’s better suited for. Each game lasts half an hour with a five minute interval between the two fifteen minute halves. After each match, Johnny will confer with his teammates to see who will go forward to the next round of games.

 

Johnny’s not surprised at all that Jaehyun manages to score five minutes into the first half of the game. Jaehyun’s team is one of the last ones to play and Johnny had been doing a good job so far of ignoring the other boy’s presence, until Jaehyun walked into the field looking like a vision in a yellow basketball jersey with his name written on the back and black sweatpants that wouldn’t look flattering on anyone else but him.

 

If it wasn’t for Kun’s grounding presence by his side, giving him commentary and expressing his thoughts and views on each player, Johnny wouldn’t have paid attention to the actual game at all.

 

After the first round of games, comes the first round of cuts and Johnny’s least favorite part. He loathes having to say “I’m sorry, try again next year” to everyone who doesn’t make it through, trying his best to sound encouraging. Yuta’s better at this than him, but he’s sick today and couldn’t come. The only thing that balances it out is congratulating the ones who made it through. 

 

Unless the one in question is one Jung Jaehyun who’s stretched out on one of the benches, a leg dangling from the side, a bit of skin showing from where his shirt had ridden up around his hips, and a soft smile on his face as he stares at the screen of his phone.

 

Johnny clears his throat, awkwardly, calling Jaehyun’s name as he approaches the boy. Everyone else’s gone for lunch break. Johnny swears he had no intention of leaving Jaehyun for last, but the boy wasn’t among the people that had gathered around him as he went through the list of names.

 

“Yeah?” Jaehyun replies, casually, face turning to see who’s calling him. Once he sees it’s Johnny, he immediately sits up, though, a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

The reaction takes Johnny by surprise. He has no idea why, but bashful Jaehyun is an imagine that never once crossed his mind. He looks cute like this, though, Johnny thinks, waiting for Jaehyun to walk closer.

 

“You made it through to the next round, but I guess you already knew that.” Johnny gives Jaehyun a small smile as he waves the clipboard in his hand for emphasis.

 

“Oh, fuck, that’s great!” Jaehyun’s eyes widen like he’s actually surprised at the news, then his face breaks into a wide smile and he extends a hand for Johnny to shake. “Thanks, Johnny!”

 

For some reason, hearing Jaehyun say his name out loud makes Johnny’s brain short-circuit and he forgets all about Jaehyun’s hand, and instead, keeps staring at Jaehyun with the dumbest look on his face, until Jaehyun is retreating his hand to scratch the back of his neck, awkwardly.

 

“Oh, sorry, I-,” Johnny begins to apologize, sticking out his own hand this time. Jaehyun chuckles, and takes Johnny’s hand in his giving it a firm shake. “Congratulations, I guess.”

 

“Ah, but I’m not in yet,” Jaehyun points out, letting go of Johnny’s hand.

 

“Don’t tell anyone I told you, but you’re practically in, already. You’ve been doing amazing. Did you play soccer in your old college?” Johnny asks, curious about how Jaehyun became so good at the sport.

 

“I did, yeah. And basketball, too.” Johnny doesn’t fail to notice how Jaehyun’s enthusiasm piques considerably when they enter the subject. “I fucking love sports!”

 

Johnny snickers at hearing another curse word coming from Jaehyun in such a short span of time but doesn’t say anything. They walk to nearest cafeteria to grab something to eat and on the way they talk a lot about sports and a little about themselves. Johnny finds out Jaehyun wanted to play professional basketball, but his family had been so against it that all his plans fell apart and he couldn’t get a scholarship. Johnny tells Jaehyun he wants to play soccer professionally so that’s why he’s so dedicated to it.

 

They actually bond over lunch which’s something Johnny did not expect. In all honest, his thoughts involving Jaehyun during the past two days hadn’t gone past much more than furiously making out in the locker room and, occasionally, Johnny’s bed. Ten’s right, Johnny needs to get laid. Maybe when tryouts are over he’ll go out to a club or download Grindr back on his phone.

 

Refocusing is hard once they’re back in the field, especially with Jaehyun stretching right in front of him. Johnny promptly busies himself with reviewing the positions he and Kun decided for each player earlier. Jungwoo will serve as one of the team’s goalkeeper since there’s only one person trying out for the position; a girl named Yerim who hasn’t let a single ball into the net so far. Along with Jaehyun, she’s the only other sure pick for Johnny.

 

“Attention, everyone! The game will start at the sound of the whistle. Get into your positions!” Johnny shouts loud enough to be heard over the casual chatter.

 

Then, Kun blows the whistle and the game starts.

 

//

 

“Here’s the key to your locker,” Johnny says, dropping a set of two identical keys on Jaehyun’s palm.

 

“Shit, I can’t believe I made it,” Jaehyun mumbles, more to himself than to Johnny as his hand closes around the keys.

“Are you serious? You scored three out of five goals for your team.” Johnny shoots Jaehyun an incredulous look to which the other just smiles, looking a little embarrassed.

 

“Really, thank you so much, Johnny. I’m happy as shit to be on the team!” Jaehyun beams and Johnny something warm and pleasant fill his chest.

 

It’s already past six, the sun’s low in the sky, the sunset nearing. Jaehyun’s hair seems to glow under the sunlight, his tanned skin glistening with perspiration; a few strands of hair plastered to his forehead.

 

“Do you wanna clean up?” Johnny blurts out without thinking.

 

“Uhm, sure, if that’s okay. Can you take me there?”

 

Johnny nods and soon they’re walking toward the locker rooms. It’s hard not to steal glances at Jaehyun when they’re walking side-by-side like this and Jaehyun looks so good under this particular light. It makes Johnny feel slightly like he’s in a dream: maybe due to how handsome Jaehyun looks and how lucky Johnny feels for having found such an amazing player for his team. He’s confident they’ll win this year, with Jaehyun and the others. This is as close as Johnny ever got to his dream team.

 

“What are you thinking about?” comes Jaehyun’s voice, pulling Johnny out of his reverie.

 

“How lucky I got that you transferred here.” Johnny answers, his honesty surprising even to him.

 

Jaehyun’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but then, he smirks and shrugs, “It was probably fate.”

 

“What do you mean? You believe in that kind of stuff?” Johnny asks, watching Jaehyun make his way up the stairs two steps at a time. He starts doing the same so he can keep up, but even if Johnny has the longer legs, Jaehyun’s faster.

 

“No, but, I think I could when I look at you,” Jaehyun looks over his shoulder as he says that and Johnny can see the smirk still there, before Jaehyun turns away and walks right into the soccer team’s locker room.

 

Johnny watches with confusion, but quickly follows Jaehyun inside. The latter is standing by one of the benches, hunched over his backpack as he looks for something.

 

“Are you gonna shower?” Johnny asks, leaning back against one of the lockers, arms crossed in front of him.

 

“Nah, just gonna splash some water over my face and change. I don’t have any plans for tonight, just straight to the dorm. Didn’t wanna take the bus smelling like wet socks, though.” Jaehyun takes a shirt out of his bag, then lifts the one he’s wearing, exposing his toned abdomen. Johnny looks away, feeling heat creep up his neck.

 

“Are you gonna stand there and watch me undress?” Johnny almost chokes at the question, whipping his head around to stare at Jaehyun. Big fucking mistake. Jaehyun now’s completely naked except for a black and white jockstrap. Johnny’s throat goes dry.

 

“I don’t--”, Johnny starts but whatever words he was going to say are lost, because Jaehyun is turning around and all Johnny can do is stare at his small, but round and firm-looking bare ass.

 

“Like what you see, huh?” Jaehyun says, teasingly, and gives one of the pale cheeks a light slap, before swaying slightly from side-to-side, bare ass jiggling with the motion.

 

Johnny doesn’t know what to say. He just stares. Because this can’t be happening, right? Jaehyun didn’t just slap his own ass and _wiggled_ in front of Johnny. In the university’s locker room. Johnny’s positive now that this is a dream and any time now he’ll wake up in his bed, frustrated and with a boner.

 

It all happens so fast Johnny barely has time to process, but Jaehyun’s in front of him now, arms caging Johnny in, making Johnny feel so small, even though he’s considerably taller than Jaehyun. Then Jaehyun rises on his tiptoes slightly so he’s almost at eye-level with Johnny.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” Jaehyun’s face is close enough that he can see himself in Jaehyun’s brown irises.

 

“Jaehyun,” Johnny asks, carefully, making sure not an inch of his skin is touching Jaehyun just to be safe. “What are you doing?”

 

“Changing. What else?” Jaehyun gives Johnny a coy look, then his eyes travel down to Johnny’s chest. Johnny’s wearing a button down today, because he wanted to look professional. Now, he wonders if that wasn’t a mistake. He can’t stop the torrent of images that fill his mind: of Jaehyun unbuttoning his shirt nice and slow, or ripping each button open with his teeth, then dragging his nails against the expanse of Johnny’s chest…

 

_Focus, Johnny._

 

“Your mind keeps going somewhere else. Am I not interesting enough?” The sight of Jaehyun’s pout, that plump bottom lip sticking out cutely, elicits a low groan out of Johnny. He tries to ignore the ever-growing tightness in his pants.

 

“I really wanna kiss you, but I’m trying to exert some self-control,” Johnny says in one breath. The corners of Jaehyun’s lips turn up in a smile, his eyes suddenly seem to sparkle and then, he leans in, his lips a breath away from Johnny’s.

 

“Kiss me,” Jaehyun mutters, the words causing the thread Johnny’s restraint been hanging by to snap.

 

Reaching to cup Jaehyun’s face with one hand, Johnny snakes his arm around the shorter one’s middle to bring him their bodies closer against each other. Johnny sees the exact moment Jaehyun’s eyelids flutter shut before he seals their lips together. Johnny feels Jaehyun put a hand on the back of his neck, coaxing Johnny to lean down further and their lips press together with a bit more force.

 

A noise escape Johnny’s lips when he parts them to let Jaehyun’s tongue in, and he blushes for a moment, bashful, before Jaehyun licks into his mouth, tongue dragging across the roof of Johnny’s mouth, making him forget about anything else.

 

It doesn’t matter that anyone could barge in at any moment, or that Johnny’s lost absolute all control to Jaehyun, - or rather, gave in all control to Jaehyun, because he’s well aware of how bad he wants this. His body won’t let him forget, not with the way it’s burning up right now, with Jaehyun pressed flush against him, playing with the hairs on his nape and chasing after the taste of Johnny’s mouth like a hungry beast.

 

Kissing Jaehyun is nothing like Johnny imagined. Jaehyun’s not pliable in his arms, he’s strong and he obviously likes to take the lead in whatever he does and that includes making out. Johnny’s used to being the one in charge, but he doesn’t mind this unexpected shift. There’s not a single thing Jaehyun’s doing that he doesn’t like, if the hard-on Johnny’s sporting right now is anything to go by.

 

“Ah, fuck,” Jaehyun breathes out, when Johnny pulls away slightly to suck on his bottom lip.

 

At the same time, Johnny allows himself to explore a little more, sliding a hand down Jaehyun’s lower back to his ass and giving it an experimental squeeze. Jaehyun arches his back prettily, searching again for Johnny’s mouth, pulling him by the collar of his shirt and clashing their lips together.

 

“God, your mouth tastes so fucking good,” Jaehyun mumbles into the kiss, as he bites down on Johnny’s lip softly. “I wonder if your cock tastes just as good.”

 

What Jaehyun said barely registers before he’s sliding to his knees and Johnny finds himself staring down at him as Jaehyun looks up, eyes partially hidden behind his long bangs.

 

“Jaehyun, are you sure?” Johnny asks, already having a hard time keeping his breathing steady. The prospect of having Jaehyun’s soft, pretty lips wrapped around him is making it difficult for him to think straight, but he still needs to know that this is okay. It all happened so fast, his mind is still reeling.

 

“I’m sure if you’re sure.” Jaehyun has both hands on Johnny’s hips and as soon as Johnny nods, a small ‘yes’ leaving his lips, they’re working on unzipping Johnny’s pants.

 

Johnny doesn’t realize he’s been holding his breath, watching Jaehyun unbutton his blue jeans with deft fingers, until his pants and underwear are finally pulled down to mid-thigh and his half-hard cock springs free. Jaehyun’s tongue darts out to wet his lips before he _finally_ wraps a hand around Johnny’s base and Johnny exhales shakily.

 

At the first pump of Jaehyun’s fist, Johnny lets out a choked moan, the sound of Jaehyun’s low chuckle feeling the air.

 

“I haven’t even put your pretty cock in my mouth yet, and you’re already being loud,” Jaehyun hums in appreciation and Johnny feels his cheeks burn. He bites down his lower lip to keep himself from making any more sounds, then Jaehyun continues, “I love it, wanna hear more.”

 

And as if to make it happen, Jaehyun gives the head of Johnny’s cock an experimental lick, before dipping the tip of it right in Johnny’s slit, making Johnny whimper.

 

“Oh my god, Jaehyun,” Johnny says, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears.

 

When the heat of Jaehyun’s mouth engulfs his cockhead, Johnny’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he throws his head back and it hits the metal lockers behind him with a thunk. He doesn’t care though, he’s too far gone and Jaehyun is pushing more of him inside his mouth, cheeks hollowed and tongue pressing against the underside.

 

Then, Jaehyun’s pulling Johnny out of his mouth and Johnny almost protests, but then, Jaehyun is circling the length with his tongue. He lifts a hand to cup Johnny’s balls and Johnny curses under his breath. Jaehyun is really good at this, probably the best Johnny’s ever had and Johnny’s suspicious he hasn’t even shown his very best yet.

 

“Is this good?” Jaehyun glances up at Johnny, his hand still working on Johnny’s cock, sliding down and up again at a leisure pace.

 

“It’s.. amazing. You’re amazing,” Johnny manages, letting go of one of the locker handles in favor of combing Jaehyun’s hair back so he can see his face properly. Jaehyun smirks, before he’s leaning again and sucking Johnny’s dick back into his mouth.

 

Johnny grips Jaehyun’s hair without much force, careful not to hurt him, as Jaehyun bobs his head up and down Johnny’s dick, setting a pace. He squeezes Johnny’s ball and that familiar tightness starts to build in the pit of Johnny’s stomach. He’s really close, which would make him feel embarrassed if he still had any shame in him.

 

“Please, Jaehyun,” Johnny pleads once Jaehyun lets go of his dick one more time, a loud pop echoing in the empty locker room.

 

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Jaehyun says, his curtness prompting a surprised snort out of Johnny. “Don’t go easy on me, I like it rough.”

 

“Okay, just...  two taps on my hip if you want me stop?” Johnny suggests and Jaehyun nods, wasting no time in turning his attention back to Johnny’s swollen erection in front of him. He holds the base again, squeezing it a little bit tighter than he needs to, making Johnny’s breath hitch.

 

Jaehyun slowly licks up the underside of Johnny’s cock, before he slips the head past his lips and Johnny can feel the way he relaxes his jaw, the hand that was once wrapped around Johnny, settling on Johnny’s hip. Johnny cards his hand through Jaehyun’s hair a couple times, gently, taking a moment to appreciate how beautiful Jaehyun looks like that, all flushed cheeks and parted reddened lips wrapped around Johnny’s length.

 

Then Jaehyun gives Johnny a look that can’t mean anything but a signal for Johnny to just move already. So Johnny places a hand on each side of Jaehyun’s head and thrusts his hips once, the slide of his dick against the flat of Jaehyun’s tongue feeling incredible enough that he doesn’t even think before he’s pumping his hips again and again, building a slow but steady rhythm.

 

All the while, Johnny watches as the blush on Jaehyun’s cheeks spread to his neck and further down his body. Jaehyun eyes flutter shut when Johnny starts going deeper, cock sliding in and out of Jaehyun’s mouth as he snaps his hips unmercifully. Johnny refuses to close his eyes, not only because he would miss how glorious Jaehyun looks when he’s on his knees being used like this, but because he needs to watch for any possible cues that Jaehyun might give. After all, Johnny doesn’t wanna hurt him.

 

At a particular deep thrust, Jaehyun gags, Johnny’s cockhead hitting the back of his throat and Johnny almost pulls out, but Jaehyun’s firm grip on his hips keep him in place. They lock eyes, Jaehyun’s watery and glazed over as he hums around Johnny’s cock, the vibrations lighting Johnny’s blood on fire, igniting something inside of him that’s been dormant for a while.

 

The next snap of Johnny’s hips has Jaehyun crying out a muffled moan as he relaxes his throat, eyes trained on Johnny’s face. Johnny finds a much more faster pace now, working Jaehyun harder, making Jaehyun’s head bob on his dick to meet his thrusts. It takes barely another minute for Johnny to feel his impending orgasm.

 

He tries to pull out, but Jaehyun’s still holding onto him tight, making it clear he has no intention of letting go, so Johnny allows himself to get lost in the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of Jaehyun’s mouth, the engulfing warmth, the pressure of Jaehyun’s fingertips against his skin...

 

“Fuck, Jaehyun, I’m coming,” Johnny warns, before he releases into Jaehyun’s mouth, toes curling and head thrown back as the sounds of their labored breaths fill the air. Johnny loosens his grip in Jaehyun’s hair, slowly coming out of his high. He feels it when Jaehyun pulls off, but doesn’t move from where he’s collapsed against the wall of lockers.

 

Johnny’s still trying to breathe normally when Jaehyun stands up, hair mussed and tear-stricken face but a smile already forming on his lips. Johnny tucks himself back in, pulling his pants up, then wastes no time and pulling Jaehyun in for a kiss, the other reciprocating instantly, melting into Johnny’s embrace. Johnny can taste the bitterness of himself when his tongue slips into Jaehyun’s mouth and they both moan into the kiss, Jaehyun clinging tighter to Johnny while Johnny rakes down Jaehyun’s back with his nails, just hard enough to leave faint red streaks in their wake.

 

Jaehyun starts to rut against Johnny’s thigh as the kiss gets progressively messier, so Johnny helps him, hooking an arm around Jaehyun’s leg as he bends a knee so Jaehyun’s basically propped up on Johnny’s thigh. The kiss is reduced to them just breathing into each other’s mouths, as Jaehyun gets more and more worked up, grinding against Johnny’s thigh frantic and desperate.

 

“F-fucking hell,” Jaehyun cries out as he spills into his underwear, and it’s so fucking hot the way he keeps pumping his hips as he rides out his orgasm, burying his face in Johnny’s neck, biting down hard on the skin. Johnny just keeps still, holding Jaehyun through his climax, rubbing soothing circles on his lower back until he feels the rise and fall of Jaehyun’s chest become more regular.

 

A few minutes pass before they part, Johnny well aware he’s looking at Jaehyun with the most adoring eyes, even as he tries to make sense of what just happened.

 

“Was this your plan all along?” Johnny searches Jaehyun’s face, curious about what Jaehyun had in mind when he asked Johnny to show him the locker room.

 

“Maybe. But would you blame me?” Jaehyun shrugs, eyes traveling down Johnny’s body and settling on Johnny’s crotch.

 

Johnny chuckles, shaking his head, and sits on the bench to watch Jaehyun as he puts on a fresh t-shirt and a pair of tight black jeans before he disappears into the bathroom to wash up. Johnny sighs, rolling his shoulders back, suddenly feeling sore and hungry. Tryouts are exhausting, but Jaehyun might be even more exhausting, albeit, worth it. Johnny still can’t figure the other out, but he’s more than set on doing so.

 

“When can we do this again?” Johnny asks, feeling a little nervous now. What if this had been just a one-time thing and Jaehyun didn’t want anything to do with him after?

 

They’re outside now, walking towards the campus entrance now, the fluorescent lamps illuminating the pathway and casting a white glow on Jaehyun’s handsome features when he eyes Johnny with something akin to amusement in his eyes.

 

“I don’t know. When are you free?”

 

Johnny isn’t expecting that, but he recovers in time, before surprise shows on his face and then, they’re exchanging numbers as Johnny accompanies Jaehyun down to the bus stop. When they can see Jaehyun’s bus nearing, Jaehyun interrupts their conversation about who’s the best forward of all time, to give Johnny a peck on the lips.

 

“See you later. Can’t wait to have a taste of this,” Jaehyun says, reaching down to give Johnny’s ass a resounding smack.

 

Johnny jumps slightly, taken aback and flushes tomato red, then mumbles, dumbly, “I- I’m a top.”

 

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at him, already walking away to wave for the bus. “So am I.”

 

“B-but I thought…” Johnny starts, but stops when Jaehyun starts to laugh, his eyes forming little crescents, dimples prominent. God, he looks so cute, Johnny want to kiss him again, hold him like he had just minutes ago so he can’t leave.

 

“Just because I like sucking dick, doesn’t mean I’m a bottom, Johnny,” Jaehyun quips and Johnny’s dumbfounded expression makes Jaehyun laugh even more heartily.

 

The screech of the bus tires signals it has stopped, but Jaehyun, instead of running to catch it, runs back to Johnny and seals their lips together one more time, “Lucky for you, I’m not _strictly_ a top. Maybe you should rethink your preferences, too. It might surprise you.”

 

Johnny nods, dumbly, then finds himself waving back to Jaehyun as the other runs up the bus’ stairs and turns to glance at Johnny.

 

Yeah, Jaehyun’s definitely more exhausting than tryouts, but Johnny loves a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer to write than i expected. i struggled a little bit, but i think i'm satisfied with the ending result.
> 
> thank you for all the kudos, i hope you like this (rather long) part 2!

When Jaehyun decided to try for the soccer team, he wasn’t expecting to fall for the tall, handsome captain with pretty lips and strong thighs. But that’s exactly what happened.

 

At first, Jaehyun wasn’t even that interested in making into the team, he did it more out of boredom. He barely knew anyone on campus since he’s new and he’s always been a bit of a sports freak. In spite of being out of practice, not getting his expectations too high, he went ahead, and now he’s oh so glad he did.

 

The moment he saw Johnny standing there, looking glorious in his uniform, his silky black hair tied up into a tight little knot on top of his head, talking enthusiastically about his dream of leading the best team the university’s ever had with a sparkle in his eyes; Jaehyun knew there was no turning back. He  _ had  _ to qualify for the main team.

 

His heart almost lept out of his chest when Johnny came up to him and told him he was definitely in. Jaehyun had used up all of his willpower not to jump on the other boy. He had been patient, but clearly not patient enough, because a few hours later he was blowing Johnny in the locker room.

Again, that was also not in his plans. He usually waited a little longer before he got on his knees for anyone, but Johnny was  _ right there,  _ looking so good, so  _ proper _ in that white button down and blue jeans that Jaehyun’s rationality escaped him completely and all he could think of was how much he wanted to make a mess out of Johnny. How much he wanted to kiss Johnny until they were both breathless, lips sore and red. How much he wanted to see, hear,  _ feel _ him when he came. 

 

The thought that Johnny might reject him crossed Jaehyun’s mind a few times, but he shrugged it off, braved through it and went ahead because what did he have to lose? Yeah, it would be awkward to have someone you came on to and that turned you down as your team captain for the rest of the year, but right at the time, it seemed like a prince worth paying. 

 

Jaehyun realizes, now, he clearly wasn’t thinking with his head, but none of that matters because Johnny didn’t turn him down and they’ve been enjoying each other’s presence  _ and _ each other’s mouths for the past couple of weeks.

 

“Ah fuck, Johnny,  _ please, _ ” Jaehyun begs as he grips the edges of the sink so tight his knuckles turn white.

 

Johnny’s been teasing him for what feels like an eternity, alternating between licking up and down Jaehyun’s cock like it’s a goddamn lollipop and sucking Jaehyun’s cockhead in but never getting past it. It’s torture. Sweet, sweet torture but, nevertheless, torture, since Jaehyun’s been feeling on the verge of coming for quite a while now and Johnny is simply  _ not _ giving it to him.

 

“Shh, I told you to be quiet, Jae. The baseball team’s locker room is right next to ours and they’re having their tryouts today. You don’t want someone to hear us, do you?” Johnny has a hand wrapped around Jaehyun’s dick and Jaehyun bucks his hips involuntarily into it, but Johnny immediately stills him with his other hand. “Uh-uh, I didn’t say you could move.”

 

“B-but, I  _ really  _ want to come, Johnny,” Jaehyun hates how desperate he sounds right now, but he really wants Johnny to suck his cock so he can come already and then he can suck Johnny’s cock in return, which’s always his favorite part. Jaehyun’s always been a people please after all.

 

“You said I could play with you. Are you not enjoying this?” Johnny gives Jaehyun an inquisitive look.

 

“Of course I am, I just really wanna suck you off too,” Jaehyun replies unabashedly. 

 

Johnny chuckles low and the sound is so incredibly sexy to Jaehyun that he closes his eyes, bites down on his bottom lip as his cock twitches in Johnny’s hand. 

 

“You’re so cute when you’re desperate,” Johnny says, before he gives Jaehyun’s dick a good, firm tug that has Jaehyun biting back a moan. 

 

All of Jaehyun’s begging seems to do the trick because Johnny finally starts properly blowing him and, in seconds, Jaehyun’s releasing into Johnny’s mouth, hand flying to cover his own in an attempt to muffle his moans.

 

Johnny rises to his feet after he lets go of Jaehyun’s cock, using a thumb to wipe off the corner of his mouth. He’s smirking and Jaehyun’s still a little dazed from his orgasm, but he pulls Johnny by the collar of his jersey and kisses him full on the mouth. Jaehyun lets out a surprised gasp when Johnny’s tongue pushes Jaehyun’s own jizz into his mouth. Jaehyun licks it all, mixing it with his saliva before he passes the little chunk of come and spit back to Johnny. 

 

Their kiss turns messier and messier until Jaehyun pulls back, swallowing what was still on the flat of his tongue and pecking Johnny on the lips, smiling when he sees how Johnny’s looking at him, eyes dark with desire. Jaehyun also doesn’t miss the bulge in the other boy’s pants pressing against his naked thigh.

 

“Will you come on my face?” Jaehyun asks, feigning modesty as he stares at Johnny through lowered lashes. He even allows himself to blush a little. Johnny snorts and Jaehyun almost slaps his arm.

 

“Anything for you, Jae,” Johnny says and takes a step back, only enough for Jaehyun to kneel on the floor after pulling his pants and underwear back up.

 

Before he tugs Johnny’s pants down, Jaehyun tilts his face up to look at Johnny, an eyebrow raised and hums before saying, “I’ll remember that.”

 

//

 

“Would you like to hang out sometime? Just the two of us?” 

 

Johnny pops the question when they’re in the middle of practice doing warm-ups. He’s been thinking about it a lot, been thinking about Jaehyun a lot. About him and the way he makes Johnny feel all giddy and warm inside, even when he’s not around for he’s apparently never far from Johnny’s mind these days.

 

They haven’t had much free time between their classes and soccer practice but there’s a long weekend coming up and Johnny figured why not? The least that could happen is Jaehyun would say no and they would just keep fooling around without any strings attached, which would hurt a little but Johnny thinks he’d be fine with it. 

 

“Are you asking me out, captain?” Jaehyun teases, turning his head to smirk at Johnny.

 

Johnny rolls his eyes, bending down until the tips of his fingers touch his toes - an impromptu stalling technique. When he straightens up and looks back at Jaehyun again the other has stopped the stretching routine he was doing and is now standing, watching Johnny, the smirk still there.

 

Johnny feels like he’s back in high-school again trying to form coherent sentences in front of his crush when he begins to answer Jaehyun.

 

“I... guess, yeah?” He would slap himself in the face if he could right now, so he could snap out of it. This shouldn’t be so nerve-wrecking. 

 

“Do you want me to go a date with you?” Jaehyun’s walked closer now, arms crossed over his chest and looking like he’s enjoying the situation a little bitch too much. Johnny groans.

 

“Just answer yes or no and put me out of my misery,  _ please, _ ” Johnny pleads, hiding his face behind his hands so Jaehyun doesn’t see how much he’s blushing in broad daylight.

 

“Not until you ask me properly,” Jaehyun says, then takes Johnny’s hands in his, holding it with his own smaller ones. He caresses the back of Johnny’s hands with the pads of his thumbs, softly, and Johnny’s heart thunders in his chest at the unexpected, tender gesture.

 

Johnny takes a deep breath, eyes traveling from Jaehyun’s face as he patiently stares up at him, to their joined hands and back to Jaehyun’s face. If to reassure him, Jaehyun gives Johnny’s hands a light squeeze.

 

“Jae, would you like to go on a date with me?” Johnny says all in one breath, the words coming out rushed but clear. 

 

“Fuck yes! I thought you would never ask.” Jaehyun smiles at him, before guiding Johnny’s arms to his waist. Johnny grips Jaehyun’s sides, while the shorter boy closes the short space between them and plants a wet, sloppy kiss on the corner of Johnny’s mouth. It’s so fast that it makes Johnny lean in for more but Jaehyun gives him a meaningful look, then looks around to see if anyone was watching them.

 

“Meet me at the lockers after practice?” Jaehyun asks and Johnny nods. Jaehyun winks at him before sauntering away and Johnny sighs, picking up the football that was sitting under the bench and hugging it against his chest as his heart rate slowly gets back to normal.

 

“So when are you guys making it official?” Johnny doesn’t need to turn to know it’s Yuta who’s come to taunt him like he’s been doing since Johnny told him he and Jaehyun were hooking up.

 

“I  _ just _ asked him out. One step at a time,” Johnny answers and Yuta claps enthusiastically, face immediately lighting up.

 

“You should take him to Yukhei’s party this Saturday.” 

 

Johnny stops to consider the suggestion. He hadn’t thought about where they could go during the date. He doesn’t go on dates very often and Jaehyun’s tastes and preferences outside of the blowjob department are still fairly unknown to him. It doesn’t seem like a bad idea to go to a party, but he isn’t sure it counts as a date. Maybe he should ask Ten, since he’s more dating experience. Johnny makes a mental note to text Ten about it once practice is over.

 

“Maybe. I’ll think about it,” he tells Yuta, then walks up to the rest of the team to get practice officially started.

 

//

 

Jaehyun can’t say he expected Johnny to take him to a college party on their first date. Yes, Johnny plays the part of a typical college jock pretty well but Jaehyun knows the real Johnny and he fully expected dinner and a movie or even some Netflix and chill. However, here they are, at some kid’s doorstep, cradling beer bottles and trying to speak loud enough that they can be heard through the loud chatter and equally loud electronic music.

 

“I don’t think we’ve ever spent so much time next to each other without making out,” Jaehyun points out, hiding a smirk behind his cup when he sees how shy Johnny looks as he nods, agreeing. 

 

Then Johnny’s leaning in as he places a hand on Jaehyun’s hip and whispers next to his ear so Jaehyun can hear him without the need to shout, “We can remedy that, if you want.” Jaehyun comes to the conclusion that Johnny either likes to play coy or the alcohol had a sudden effect on him because he’s pulling Jaehyun closer now as he licks a stripe up Jaehyun’s neck making him shiver.

 

“Whoa, hold up, guys! The bedrooms are upstairs,” Yuta’s voice carries through the cacophony and Jaehyun can feel more than one pair of eyes on them, now. Not that he minds the attention, but he knows Johnny is a lot more modest than him, so he pats Johnny’s chest so Johnny can stop attacking his neck as he looks at Yuta.

 

“We promise to keep it family friendly,” Jaehyun says watching Johnny down the rest of his beer and reach for one of the bottles Yuta’s holding.

 

Jaehyun doesn’t like beer that much so he’s been drinking really slowly from the same cup since they arrived. Yuta offered him something from an unlabeled bottle a while ago, but Jaehyun politely declined. He’d rather stay sober on his very first date with Johnny.

 

“This is my last one, too. I don’t wanna get wasted,” Johnny says and Yuta whines, calling them a bore before leaving them again.

 

“You can drink if you want. I promise I’ll make sure you get home safely,” Jaehyun says, putting an arm around Johnny and stuffing his hand in the back pocket of Johnny’s jeans. He tries to resist the urge to squeeze Johnny’s ass but it’s stronger than him so he gives it a light squeeze that makes Johnny jump slightly in place as he gives Jaehyun an outraged look.

 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” Jaehyun shrugs. 

“I’ve never had anyone interested in my ass before,” Johnny says and Jaehyun can’t help but laugh at how much of Johnny’s filter is gone with just a couple of beers in him. “What? It’s true.” Johnny pouts and it makes Jaehyun want to bring him in for a kiss, but he knows if they start they won’t be able to stop.

 

“That’s a goddamn waste,” Jaehyun replies, sincerely. Johnny snorts at that and takes a sip of his beer. Then he puts a hand on Jaehyun’s waist, maneuvering them so he has Jaehyun trapped between the railings and Johnny’s body. 

 

Jaehyun takes advantage of the new position to set his beer aside on the railing’s flat surface and slip another hand in Johnny’s free pocket, pulling Johnny closer until their hips are touching. They stare at each other for a short while, Johnny’s gaze flickering from Jaehyun’s eyes to his mouth and Jaehyun swears he doesn’t bite down on his lips on purpose. 

 

Johnny couldn’t care less though, because he’s already capturing Jaehyun’s bottom lip between his own and sucking on it, making Jaehyun’s promise to Yuta impossible to keep. Johnny has a hand on the side of Jaehyun’s neck and as the kiss deepens he coaxes Jaehyun to tilt his head up, the grip tight and commanding and leaving Jaehyun feeling completely at Johnny’s mercy. 

 

It’s one of Jaehyun’s favorite thing, the way Johnny can go from soft and sweet to dominating and assertive like a switch has been flicked inside of him. 

 

Jaehyun lets out a small moan when Johnny’s thigh slips between his and he can feel himself getting hard. He squeezes Johnny’s ass again, this time with a bit more intent, a bit more force and Jaehyun can’t help but smile into the kiss when he feels Johnny rock back against his hands. 

 

There are more people around them now, bumping into them from time to time, but Jaehyun couldn’t care less. He’s rutting against Johnny’s thigh, slowly, circling his hips lazily, and Johnny hasn’t stopped kissing him. Jaehyun’s starting to feel hazy and really really hot. He can feel the fabric of his shirt sticking to his back and his pants getting tighter the harder his dick grows, but it feels really good to make out with Johnny like this.

 

When they can’t help but come up for air, Jaehyun swallows a whine, staring at Johnny’s swollen lips as they press against the rim of the beer bottle. The scene conjures up a few memories of Johnny on his knees and Jaehyun’s cock throbs in his pants. 

 

“I really wanna fuck you,” Jaehyun says and he knows Johnny can’t hear him properly, but he has his eyes on Jaehyun and it isn’t hard to make out the word fuck if he’s watching Jaehyun’s lip.

 

Even in the dark, Jaehyun can see how Johnny’s eyes darken. He looks a mess, his chin is glistening with saliva, his hair is sticking to his forehead a bit because it  _ is _ really hot despite they being technically outside, but Johnny looks so beautiful to Jaehyun, like he came out of one of his (wet) dreams. It’s really hard to resist and Jaehyun doesn’t try to.

 

Suddenly, Johnny’s kissing him again with his mouth still full of beer and when Jaehyun parts his lips for him, the warm, bitter liquid invades his mouth along with Johnny’s tongue, running down his chin and dripping onto his shirt. Johnny slips a hand under said shirt and slides it across Jaehyun’s stomach. Jaehyun slips his own hands out of Johnny’s pocket, grabbing his hips so their lower bodies crash against each other. Johnny’s hardness presses up against his belly at the same time as Johnny pinches Jaehyun’s nipples between his thumb and index, and they both moan in unison.

 

Then, suddenly, Jaehyun feels a pinch on his side and for a moment he thinks it’s Johnny, until Johnny’s pulling away with a painful cry.

 

“Ouch, what the fuck!?” Johnny protests, rubbing his arm.

 

“I told you to find a room!” Yuta shouts, pointing an accusatory finger at them. It takes Jaehyun a moment to compose himself, wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, then send Yuta an apologetic look.

 

“Like we’re the only ones making out. It’s a party, Yuta, calm down!” Johnny wraps an arm around Jaehyun as he talks.

 

“You know I’m not one to censor people, but Kun saw you two and he threatened to come here with a bucket of ice, so you should be thanking me, really.”

 

“He wouldn’t do that,” Jaehyun comments and both Johnny and Yuta shoot him a ‘oh-he-definitely-would’ look.

 

“Don’t underestimate how serious Kun takes his role as the dad friend,” Johnny tells Jaehyun and Yuta vehemently nods in agreement.

 

“Yukhei’s house is huge, there are like fifty bedrooms upstairs or something. I can show you guys if you want to, err, continue what you were doing,” Yuta offers.

 

“I think we’re good,” Johnny says, glancing at Jaehyun to make sure and Jaehyun nods.

 

“Suit yourselves. Just  _ please _ , don’t give Kun a reason to shut down this party,” Yuta pleads, joining his hands, palm-to-palm for emphasis.

 

“Okay, okay. I promise I won’t let Jaehyun raw me in public,” Johnny raises his pinky but Yuta looks so horrified by what he says that he ignores Johnny completely and turns to Jaehhyun instead.

 

“What have you done to my sweet boy, you fiend?” 

 

“Hey, this isn’t my fault!” Jaehyun suppresses a laugh as he throws his hands up in mock surrender.. Even he is surprised by Johnny’s words, but he finds it more amusing and cute than anything.

 

“Leave him alone. Jae is an angel,” Johnny says to Yuta, squishing Jaehyun tighter against his side. Jaehyun makes a face but secretly enjoys the extra contact.

 

Yuta looks like he’s about to say something but Jungwoo shows up suddenly and drags him away to play beer pong or something. Jaehyun chuckles when Johnny pulls him into a hug, burying his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck and peppering kisses on the sensitive skin there.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Jaehyun says, running a hand through Johnny’s soft hair. Johnny doesn’t say anything, just pulls away, takes his hand, then leads the way.

 

//

 

Half an hour later, they’re in Jaehyun’s dorm room, shirtless on Jaehyun’s bed. As soon as they got there, it was clear that they both had one thing in their minds and that was to continue what they started back at the party. Jaehyun had gotten rid of both of their shirts, pushing Jaehyun down on the bed and climbing on top of him.

 

He’s trailing kisses down Johnny’s naked torso now while Johnny cards his fingers through his hair and Jaehyun’s taking his time but Johnny’s hard-on is begging to be touched. When Jaehyun  _ finally _ palms Johnny through his jeans, Johnny can’t help but buck his hips up. It catches Jaehyun’s attention and he stops what he’s doing to look at Johnny.

 

Johnny meets Jaehyun’s gaze and it’s all the permission Jaehyun needs. He quickly works on unbuttoning Johnny’s pants and unzipping it. Johnny’s wearing one of his plain white boxers which are pulled down along with his pants. He kicks them off to the side just as Jaehyun goes back to straddling him, his pants and underwear gone as well. 

 

They’ve never been naked on a bed before and Johnny takes a minute to bask in the moment, touching and caressing every inch of Jaehyun that he can, learning Jaehyun’s sensitive spots as they kiss languidly. And yes, Johnny’s half-hard and so is Jaehyun but he’s intent on taking this as slow as he can. They’ve had too many quick, hushed rendezvous. 

 

This is different. This feels incredibly more intimate, and in a way, special. Johnny’s a bit of a sap, he knows this. He also knows he likes Jaehyun maybe a little too much for someone he met only a few weeks ago, but it is what it is and Jaehyun’s here with him now, his weight pressing Johnny down against the mattress and Johnny can’t think of another place in the world he would rather be.

 

“Jae,” Johnny calls, in between kisses, his body catching up with his mind even with the way Jaehyun’s rolling his hips, getting their erections to rub against each other. 

 

“Yeah, baby?” Jaehyun pulls back, a hand on Johnny’s chest.

 

“I wanna try it,” Johnny says, his voice sounding a little foreign to his own ears, but steady enough. He also manages not to blush (too much).

 

“Try what, love?” Jaehyun asks before he gets distracted again, fingers trailing Johnny’s collarbone as he leans down to suck a hickey there. Johnny almost loses the thread of what he was gonna say as well, but he manages even with the way Jaehyun’s mouth on him is sending waves of arousal all over his body.

 

“You know, having you... Fuck me,” Johnny throws his head back when Jaehyun grinds down on him, the words barely making sense to him let alone to Jaehyun. 

 

But a heartbeat later Jaehyun stops, hauling himself up on his hands and knees to stare at Johnny.

 

“Say that again.”

 

Johnny’s nervous, but not enough to back down. He wants this. He’s been thinking about it for a while and the more he imagines how Jaehyun would feel inside of him, how it would feel to make Jaehyun come from being inside of him, thrusting into him, seeking his release in Johnny’s body, more Johnny wants it.

 

“Want you to fuck me,” Johnny repeats, this time a bit more sure. Jaehyun blinks a few times, still staring at Johnny without saying anything and Johnny’s insecurities suddenly come rushing back. “It’s fine if you don’t want to though I--”

 

“Shh, Johnny, baby, please. Of course I want to. Fuck, I really wanna do this for you. I’ve been thinking about this since the first time we met.”

 

“Really?” Johnny croaks, eyes widening. Jaehyun cups his face with a hand, caressing his cheek lightly with his thumb as he gazes down at Johnny softly.

 

“Really. You know how much I love your ass,” Jaehyun smirks and Johnny rolls his eyes.

 

“You only want me for my cute little butt.”

 

“Hm, yeah. That and other things.”

 

Jaehyun kisses Johnny again, briefly this time, before he’s sitting up and telling Johnny to roll over. While he does so, he watches as Jaehyun opens one of the nightstand’s drawers and retrieves a small bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. Heat coils in Johnny’s belly at the prospect of what’s about to happen, and he buries his face in the pillow, exhaling a breath.

 

“On your hands and knees, baby,” Jaehyun commands and if Johnny wasn’t so aroused by the words and the way Jaehyun says them, he would have felt embarrassed at how ready he was to get on all fours for the other boy.

 

Jaehyun’s kneeling behind Johnny, the bottle of lube and the condoms on the mattress next to him, forgotten and Johnny’s curiosity piques, but then Jaehyun’s hands are on his ass, squeezing the flesh, making Johnny gasp in surprise.

 

“So gorgeous like this.” Jaehyun runs his hands down and up Johnny’s thighs and Johnny shivers, anticipation making it hard for him to stay still. He rocks back against Jaehyun’s hand once they’re cupping his ass again, digging his nails into the soft flesh. 

 

Jaehyun spreads Johnny’s asscheeks apart and Johnny almost collapses on the bed when he feels the wet slide of Jaehyun’s tongue right over his asshole. He groans, a deep, resonating sound in the back of his throat and then Jaehyun is doing it again, once, twice, three times and Johnny’s never felt anything like this before. His asshole is twitching now, sensitive to the ministrations of Jaehyun’s tongue.

 

When Jaehyun pushes the tip of his tongue inside, Johnny lets out a loud moan. It only serves to spur Jaehyun on. He wastes no time  in going a title bit deeper then slides almost completely out and thrusts in again. Johnny’s never been tongue-fucked before but it feels incredible. His inner walls are clenching around Jaehyun’s tongue as if demanding more, and his arms quiver as Jaehyun grips him tighter and picks up a faster pace, his face buried in Johnny’s ass.

 

“Fuck, Jaehyun,” Johnny curses at a particularly expert stroke of Jaehyun’s tongue, his arms finally giving out, his chest  hitting the mattress, only his ass up in the air while Jaehyun grips his sides firmly, keeping him in place.

 

Jaehyun stops after a few more thrusts and Johnny whines meekly at feeling empty again.

 

“Did it feel good, baby?” Jaehyun asks, his hands caressing Johnny’s sides, soothingly.

 

“Yes, it felt so good.” Johnny manages to hold himself up on his elbows as he looks at Jaehyun over his shoulder. “Why did you stop?”

 

Jaehyun chuckles, his dimples showing, “Because we’re only just starting. I can eat you out until you come some other time. Now, roll over for me again, please.”

 

Johnny wastes no time in turning to lie on his back. He spreads his legs to accommodate Jaehyun in between them, folding his knees. Jaehyun reaches for one of the pillows by Johnny’s head and places it under Johnny’s lower back to make it easier to prep him and Johnny feels that little rush of anticipation take over again. 

 

He hears more than see Jaehyun pop open the bottle of lube, because the only light in the room comes from a small lamp on Jaehyun’s desk. Johnny waits for Jaehyun to pour lube over his fingers, then braces himself for the press of fingers against his rim, but what comes first is Jaehyun’s soft lips trailing kisses down Johnny’s knee to his thigh. Johnny feels himself relax more under Jaehyun’s care and he reaches to run a hand through Jaehyun’s hair as he continues peppering Johnny’s thigh with kisses, first one, then the other.

 

The first press of Jaehyun’s digit comes without warning, but Johnny is lose enough from Jaehyun’s tongue that he offers no resistance. The slide is smoother than Johnny expected, considering he’s only fingered himself once or twice before, and the little hum of appreciation that comes from Jaehyun is an added bonus.

 

When Jaehyun slides the second finger in, Johnny feels the sting. He hisses and Jaehyun mumbles something he can’t quite hear but he’s sure it’s something sweet and soothing. Jaehyun wraps his free hand around Johnny’s fully-hard cock, now leaking pre-cum and starts stroking it lazily. It works like a charm to take Johnny’s mind off the prickling sensation and the discomfort. 

 

Johnny’s so focused on the pleasure that Jaehyun’s hand on his cock is giving him, he’s a bit surprised when he feels Jaehyun start to pump the two fingers in and out of him. The bite is gone and pleasure starts to build up slowly from the paced thrusts. Jaehyun stills his hand on Johnny’s cock and starts scissoring him carefully, the stretch completely foreign to Johnny who’s never had anyone else do something like this to him.

 

“Baby, is this okay?” Jaehyun checks on him, his fingers never ceasing to work on stretching Johnny.

 

“Y-yes, it’s fine. I think I can take more.” Johnny’s not certain but he thinks he hears Jaehyun call him a good boy, but then there’s a third finger pushing inside of him and Johnny’s suddenly so full, like he’s never felt before, it’s mind bending. 

 

“Tell me when it’s okay to move,” Jaehyun says and leans forward to give the flesh of Johnny’s inner thigh a few love-bites. 

 

Johnny’s never been the most patient person, so he really appreciates what Jaehyun’s doing, making sure he’s ready, not rushing things and Johnny’s trying to follow Jaehyun’s lead, so he takes in a few breaths, waiting until he becomes accustomed to the stretch of Jaehyun’s fingers before he gives the other boy the go-ahead.

 

The first slide is slow. Jaehyun pulls his fingers out up until the first knuckle then he slams them back in. They don’t go very deep, but close enough to Johnny’s spot that it has him unconsciously moving his own hips trying to get Jaehyun to reach there. And when it happens, Johnny feels his eyes watering, body alight with the newfound pleasure that buzzes through him.

 

“F-fuck, Jae, right there.” 

 

Jaehyun’s watching Johnny’s reactions close enough that there was no need for words but Jaehyun likes how loud Johnny can get when he’s this worked up. He thrusts his fingers in again, this time with more preciseness and hits that bundle of nerves again. Jaehyun takes hold of Johnny’s hip again, keeping Johnny still as he picks up a faster pace. He bites down on Johnny’s thigh as a warning because Johnny’s too strong and he keeps arching off the bed and Johnny cries out, but manages to keep as still as he can.

 

“Do you think you can take my cock now?” Jaehyun asks, slowing down a bit and ignoring the way Johnny keeps rocking back, rolling his hips, asking for more.

 

“Yes, fuck, just do it, Jaehyun. _ Please, _ ” Johnny’s eyes are misty with tears. Jaehyun slides the three sticky fingers out, climbing over Johnny and licking a salty trail of a tear off Johnny’s cheek. Johnny wraps a loose arm around Jaehyun’s middle, bringing their bodies flush together as Jaehyun starts placing kisses all over Johnny’s face; his sweaty forehead, his nose, the corners of his lips. 

 

When Jaehyun finally climbs off of him, Johnny’s calmed down a little. His dick is still hard, resting against his stomach and his asshole’s clenching around air, but he knows Jaehyun wants to do this right so he’s trying his best to be good.

 

Johnny watches as Jaehyun strokes his own cock a few times before he rips open the pack of condom and rolls it onto his dick. Johnny spreads his legs farther, welcoming Jaehyun between them again. He slides his fingers down Jaehyun’s neck, briefly feeling how fast Jaehyun’s heartbeat is, matching Johnny’s own. It’s a relief to know he isn’t the only one feeling slightly nervous about this. 

 

Staying as still as he can, Johnny’s eyes flutter shut when he feels Jaehyun’s tip rub against his entrance. 

 

“I’ll go slow, I promise,” the words are whispered next to Johnny’s ear and he nods, showing Jaehyun he heard him. 

 

Jaehyun pushes into him, halfway, before he stops and Johnny’s entire body freezes at the intrusion as he cries out. Even with how well Jaehyun had prepped him, Jaehyun’s fingers couldn’t compare to the thickness of his cock so Johnny exhales shakily before he takes a deep breath and wills his muscles to relax, his inner walls unclenching around Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s breath comes out in puffs as he hovers above Johnny, watching Johnny’s face closely with fond eyes.

 

“It’s okay, take your time,” Jaehyun says, voice low, a hand coming up to caress Johnny’s chest, circling one of his nipples with the pad of a finger.

 

“Kiss me,” Johnny asks and Jaehyun’s happy to comply, kissing Johnny slowly, dragging his tongue along the expanse of Johnny’s teeth, coaxing him to part his lips for Jaehyun’s tongue.

 

It works. Johnny feels himself relax more and more, the pain subsides considerably and he allows himself to move just a little. The stretch’s still a lot, foreign. Even with the lube and the condom Johnny knows it’ll hurt more once Jaehyun thrusts deeper but he’s craving more of Jaehyun. Johnny knows it’ll feel good soon, for both of them, and that gives him the final push he needs to grab hold of Jaehyun’s hips and pull him close, causing Jaehyun to slide deeper into him.

 

They both moan against each other’s mouths, Jaehyun’s dick twitching as he slowly buries himself to the hilt inside Johnny. Without moving too much, Johnny wraps his legs around Jaehyun, letting go of his hips and tilts his chin up, breaking their kiss, so he can look at Jaehyun.

 

“Fuck me, Jae.” 

 

Jaehyun gives him one last peck on the lips before he draws his hips back and thrusts forward. Johnny moans, gripping Jaehyun’s shoulders as Jaehyun keeps moving slowly, tentative and careful, giving Johnny time to adjust to it. After a few shallow thrusts, Jaehyun slams hard against him, picking up a faster pace. He hooks an arm around Johnny’s lower back, raising his hips up a little, allowing him to thrust into Johnny even deeper. 

 

“Johnny, baby, you feel so fucking good,” Jaehyun mumbles, face buried on Johnny’s chest.

 

“You… too,  _ aaah _ ,” Johnny wails at a particularly well-aimed thrust of Jaehyun’s hips that brush right over his prostate. It somehow feels even better than when it was Jaehyun’s skilled fingers brushing over the same spot.

 

Jaehyun doesn’t miss the way Johnny looks blissed out right then, so he cocks his hips again to drive right into the spot and it has Johnny cursing a stream of incoherent words, his mind disconnecting from anything else that isn’t Jaehyun and Jaehyun’s cock sliding in and out of him. It’s not long until Johnny can feel his orgasm building up, so he reaches between their bodies to palm at his dick, uncoordinated and clumsy while Jaehyun relentless fucks him.

 

“I’m so close, Jae, so... fucking... close,” Johnny pants, his other hand curling into Jaehyun’s damp hair. The friction is too much, the heat is too much and the way Jaehyun’s so completely lost into him is too much and Johnny knows he won’t be able to hold back for much longer.

 

Jaehyun must be close too because his thrusts turn more erratic as he keeps going, but they’re still angled right, working Johnny perfectly until his vision blanks and he sees white, the hot curl in his belly unravels and he’s climaxing. He comes all over his hand and his and Jaehyun’s stomach, orgasm wrecking through his body, leaving him trembling in Jaehyun’s arms as the other wraps himself around him. 

 

Jaehyun keeps fucking him through his orgasm, and Johnny barely registers it, thoughts still muddled and vision blurry, but he latches onto Jaehyun, hands on the small of the other boy’s back, silent telling Jaehyun not to stop, urging him on. 

Jaehyun hauls himself up on both arms, the heels of his palms digging into the mattress next to Johnny’s head, lips parted, brows furrowed, as he continuously snaps his hips, chasing his orgasm. Johnny looks up at Jaehyun, reaching up to run a thumb over Jaehyun’s bottom lip. Johnny marvels at Jaehyun’s self-control when the other sucks Johnny’s thumb insides his mouth, lips wrapping prettily around it.

 

It’s starting to feel good again, Jaehyun fucking him, even after coming so hard, Johnny can feel his dick starting to come alive again. It certainly helps that Jaehyun keeps alternating between circling his tongue around Johnny’s thumb and sucking on it like as if it were Johnny’s dick. 

 

The only warning Johnny gets that Jaehyun’s eyes snapping shut and the way his hips stutter. A strangled noise leaves Jaehyun, his body going suddenly still as he comes and Johnny reaches to caress his back when Jaehyun collapses against him, breathing heavily. He’s panting hard, cheek pressed against Johnny’s chest. The weight of Jaehyun’s body on top of him is comforting even when they’re all sweaty and sticky with Johnny’s cum. 

 

It’s a few minutes until Jaehyun moves, pulling his waning dick out of Johnny and rolling off to the side, to lie next to him. Not happy with the loss of contact, Johnny simply turns to his side and drapes a leg over Jaehyun’s body, scooting closer until they’re skin-to-skin again.

 

“That was amazing,” Johnny speaks first, smiling at Jaehyun who’s combing his hair back with his fingers.

 

“It was, even though I was nervous as fuck.” Jaehyun hooks his arm around Johnny’s thigh and Johnny hums, a low, contented sound.

 

“You were? Why?” Johnny noticed Jaehyun’s rapid pulse earlier, but aside from that, Jaehyun had given no signs of nervousness.

 

“Lot of pressure being someone’s first.”

 

“It’s not like I was a virgin.”

 

“Your ass begs to differ,” Jaehyun chuckles and reaches forward to give Johnny’s ass a resounding slap.

 

Johnny jolts slightly, then leans in to give Jaehyun a quick kiss, grabbing the other boy’s ass while he’s at it. “Next time, it’s my turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thank you for reading.  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated uwu ♡


End file.
